The present invention relates to retail store checkout stands, and more specifically, to checkout stands having a podium for any peripheral equipment and including the cash drawer, the podium being positioned in close proximity to a barcode scanner.
Anyone who has been in a retail store is familiar with the checkout stand; the checkout stand is where one pays for the selected items. Checkout stands, also commonly referred to as checkstands, can be arranged in a broad variety of configurations. Many checkout stands, such as conveyor belt checkout stations, typically have the cash drawer and keyboard mounted perpendicular to the conveyor belts; that is, the drawer of the cash drawer moves parallel to the conveyor belts. This allows the cashier to see the customers waiting in line and to view the items as they progress down the conveyor belt toward the bar code scanner. Although this position may be convenient to see the progressing items, in order to scan the items, the cashier must at least partially turn to pass the items in front of the scanner. Additionally, in order to see the customer whose order is being scanned, who has now moved farther down the lane or downstream, and is typically standing close to the scanner, the cashier must turn their entire body farther, or else turn their neck, creating the possibility of straining their neck or back. Once the scanning is completed, the cashier must either rotate their body 90 degrees, or reach in an uncomfortable and non-ergonomical fashion to reach the cash drawer and keyboard. Some cashiers stand facing the customer. However, this position still requires rotating their body 90 degrees to reach the cash drawer and keyboard.
Attempts have been made to provide a checkout station that has checkout equipment or peripherals, such as the register keyboard and credit card swipe and pin pad machine, positioned above, or at least aligned with, the scanner. This minimizes, and preferably eliminates, the twisting and turning of the cashier to access the keyboard, typically a multitude of times during the scanning process. Because of the size limitations and adequate support structure needed to accommodate the weight of and movement of the cash drawer, the cash drawer has heretofore defied being located above the scanner, totally accessible to the customer-facing cashier.
One attempt to solve this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,764 Kerber), which has a check writing area positioned opposite a keyboard stand area.
What is desired is a compact arrangement that allows accessibility to peripheral equipment and provides a configuration that is friendly and convenient to both the customer and cashier.
The present invention is directed to a store checkout stand and podium for use therewith. The present invention can be used with a conveyor belt system of one to three belts, or with a checkout station that simply uses a counter. The assembly of the present invention provides the cash drawer, register keyboard, printer, and other point-of-sale or peripheral equipment located on the podium above the barcode scanner. This podium can be mounted onto a counter, floor, or onto a siderail or sidewall of the counter housing the conveyor belt system.
In one aspect, the invention is to a podium for a store checkout stand, the podium having a top (or topper) for mounting checkout equipment thereon and a support structure. The support structure has a leg and a top support structure, with the leg extending from a mounting surface to the topper, and the leg having a passage therethrough. The top support structure is connected to the leg and provides support for the topper or top. Peripheral checkout equipment, such as a cash drawer, keyboard, printer, and the like is positioned on the topper.
In another aspect, the invention is to a podium assembly for a store checkout stand, the podium assembly including a podium for supporting point-of-sale checkout equipment, including a cash drawer, and a cable management system. The podium and cash drawer each has a passage therethrough, the passages being aligned when the cash drawer is operably positioned on the podium. The assembly further has a cable manifold system, positioned proximate the cash drawer, on the side opposite the stand. Together, the passages and cable manifold form a cable management system for accepting lengths of cables or wires therethrough.
The podium is mounted between the cashier and the customer, above or in close proximity to the bar code scanner. By positioning the podium in a location in front of the cashier when the cashier is facing the customer, twisting and turning of the cashier is minimized and the cashier""s movements are better optimized. The checkout process is more efficient. Additionally, having the cash drawer on the podium in front of the cashier increases the security of the cash drawer.
Other podium constructions, checkout stands incorporating the podium, and other features, are disclosed.